The Fall of the Darkest Faerie
Theme (Power Rangers Beast Morphers theme plays) Transcript Bloom (V.O.): The Fall of the Darkest Faerie (At Freedom Squad Headquarters the freedom squad we're having breakfest) Jake Howard transforms into Green Rider Elastigirl: Oh Hey Jake What's Going On? Green Rider: There's a Attack in neotopia i need you to beam up tyler Violet Parr: Sure thing (Meanwhile Tyler was watching kalafina 10th anniversary film) Tyler Klause: Ohh keiko Then A Flash of Light comes in tyler's house Tyler Klause: WHAAA?! Mr. Incredible: Tyler Report to Base Now! Tyler Is Teleported to Base Purdue Man: Tyler we noticed The Darkest Faerie striking Neotopia Tyler Klause: What? Drew McCormick: It's True We Saw It. Violet Parr: Then we Gotta Go to Neotopia and Stop Her Tyler Klause: You're Right. Purdue Man: We are the Hero League, I'm Purdue Man. This is Grey Wolf, Dreamer Woman, Sonic Man, Cybertron, Ultraman, Green Rider and Purdue Girl. Tyler Klause: Im Tyler it's an honor to meet you Tsubasa Kazanari: Im Tyler's Girlfriend Tsubasa Kazanari Purdue Man: My real name is Val-El. Devon Daniels: I Can See that Ravi Shaw: Let's Just Go Ok. Zoey Reeves: To The Portal Transporter! The Freedom Squad Goes to the Portal Transporter The Grizz is attacking the humans but Purdue Man beats him up Purde Man: Wow one dangerous beast Meanwhile The Freedom Squad have reached the portal transporter in the transport room on level 2 Zoey Reeves: Evreybody Ready? All: Ready! They Turned the time cranks on the time transporters to neotopia Then they Pressed the button on the transporters and teleported to neotopia The Freedom Squad Teleportly arrives in neotopia Drew McCormick: So We're In Neotopia Illusen: Hello Freedom Squad What Brings you to Netopia? Tyler Klause: We're Here to Look for the Darkest Fairy Green Rider: Who are you? Illusen: I Am Lady Illusen Lady Illusen bows to green rider Grey Wolf: I know you look great! Lady Illusen: You Two Grey Wolf Tyler Klause: So Have You Seen the Darkest Faerie? Lady Illusen: Oh Yes I Have Seen her She Tried to Destroy Neotopia But The Knight Stopped Her Before But You Guys Havent It's Up to You To Stop Her Roland Williams: We Won't Let you Down Lady Illusen Meanwhile at the Dark Faeries Castle Darkest Faerie: The Freedom Squad are Coming Darkest Faerie turns to her throne and calls her sisters Darkest Faerie: SISTERS!!!! Vanity, Spite, and Malice: We're here Sister. Darkest Faerie: The Freedom Squad are Coming Here to Stop Me so destroy them one by one but bring what's left of the cyber boy when you're done Vanity: Of Course Dear Sister. Vanity, Spite, and Malice Fly out of the castle to find the Freedom Squad Purdue Man fires purple blast at vanity Vanity Dodges and Laughs Vanity: You Missed Purdue Man: Did you know that's my weakness is? Spite: Then try a little taste of This! Spite and the sisters combine there powers and fire an mega dark blast but Purude Man dodgets the dark blast Purdue Man: MY ONLY WEAKNESS IS VIRUS CRYSTAL!!!!!! Superman punches Spite But Spite dodges Captain Police: HEY SPITE, VANITY! Vanity: Oh Boy, Not Captian Police, Agian. Spite: I'll Get Em Off You're Tail Spite Blasts Captian Police Captain Police multiplies gazillions of himself Spite: Clones that Reaks i should've seen that coming! I don't know why but i should've. Captian Police: Give it up i've got you surrounded Vanity: Catch us if you can Spite and Vanity Fly Away Captain Police: CLONES OF ME ATTACK THEM!!!! Clones of Captain Police: YES SIR! Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Vinnytovar